Pokémon: Fire and Ice
by TheAmazingTurtle
Summary: Welcome to a brand-new generation of Pokémon! In this brand-new adventure in the majestic Viglia region, we follow a boy named Shane as he tries to become the best Pokémon trainer he can be. With never-before seen Pokémon and new characters, there is so much to explore in Pokémon: Fire & Ice!
1. Episode 0

"Okay, aaaaaaaaand... action!"

These words came from a chubby-looking cameraman, who was now ready to record. Now who was the subject for the camera? Why, it happened to be one of the most respected Pokémon researchers in the world, known for providing a huge contribution to everything we know about Pokémon today. He is one who has the prestigious title of Pokémon professor, a title that is earned through hard work and determination.

That's why, because of these impressive credentials, it seemed odd that this same man was preoccupied with playing with a yo-yo.

"Heh-heh! This is fun!" the professor exclaimed, trying his best to pull off tricks(but ultimately failing).

The cameraman looked at this in confusion. "Uh, Professor Linden? We're recording now."

As the professor turned his head to look at the cameraman, the yo-yo flew up in the air and hit him right square in the head.

The cameraman took on the appearance of great concern, but did have to hold back a chuckle. "Oh, Professor! Are you okay?"

As he bent down to pick up the yo-yo, the professor let out a bellowing laugh. "Ha ha! These things sure are hard to control, aren't they?"

The cameraman awkwardly chuckled along with the professor, not expecting him to be so outgoing. "Heh. Y-yeah. So, are you ready to start?"

The professor then stopped laughing and began acting professional. "Oh! My sincere apologies! Please, give me a quick second!"

Professor Linden then proceeded to comb his black(but slightly graying) hair with his hands. Despite this attempt at grooming, his hair will always be a complete tangled mess. His blue eyes looked down at his white lab coat and noticed a small stain on it. As he proceeded to clean it off, he noticed his multi-colored striped shirt that he had on underneath. He smiled, remembering that his 6-year old daughter gave him that last year for his birthday. He knew it looked a little silly, but he didn't care. It came from his daughter, and that was all that mattered to him. Besides, he always liked shirts with a lot of color. He hated bland clothing, bland food, bland anything. He loved the spontaneous, the exciting. Honestly, he wouldn't wear his boring lab coat if he had the choice, but his wife always made him.

After smoothing out his coat he looked over at the cameraman. "So how do I look?"

Before he could answer, a voice from the distance yelled, "You look great, sweetie! Knock 'em dead!"

Professor Linden looked over and saw that it was his wife, Margaret, giving him words of encouragement. He smiled and jokingly yelled back, "Stop, you're making me blush!"

Margaret laughed, a common occurance for everyone that was near him. He was just a fun person to be around, making even the most unpleasant people smile. Margaret looked at her husband in deep thought. Despite being in his 40s and putting on a few pounds, he was still able to run around and have fun like when he was a child. It seemed like nothing would stop his childlike wonder.

"Yeah, you look great," the cameraman said with a smile. "Okay, aaaaaaaand... action!"

Professor Linden then looked at the camera with a smile. "Hello, viewers! I am Professor Linden, top Pokémon researcher in the Viglia region. My work consists of studying Pokémon, their habitats, and the essentials that make each one unique." The professor then chuckled, waving his hand. "Of course, you didn't click on this video to hear my résumé. You click on this video to hear about an exciting announcement."

The professor then proceeded to take out a Pokéball from his pocket. "However, why would I tell you...," He then threw the Pokéball up in the air. "...when I can show you?"

As the Pokéball hit the ground, out of it came a bright flash of light. As the ball closed, the light began to take shape. What then appeared was a small, racoon-like creature. It had white fur all over its body, except around the eyes and on its back, which had a very unique pattern. The black that was around the eyes made it look like it was wearing a mask. Its ears were pointing straight up, and its big light blue eyes were looking around in wonder and confusion. In its paws it was holding its tail, which it began to squeez nervously.

Professor Linden looked down at the Pokémon and smiled. "This, as you probably know, is a Pokémon." He then bent down and petted the racoon Pokémon. "This particular one is called a Kriminaw."

The Kriminaw looked around in confusion. "Naw? Krimi... naw?" It then saw the Professor, which then made it exclaim in happiness. "Kriminaw!"

The professor laughed as it ran up his arm and onto his shoulder. "This is my partner. There is nothing like a bond between people and Pokémon. That is why, for you young, aspiring Pokémon trainers, I am going to help all of you catch your first Pokémon."

Professor Linden then began to walk back and forth, a common action when he is excited. "Tomorrow, anyone at least 11 years old will meet me and my assistants at my Pokémon lab in Inizio Town. We will then go to Route 1 and catch a Pokémon." The professor then waved his hands. "Pokéballs will be provided for, and my Kriminaw will help help battle the wild Pokémon along with the others in my assistants' posession." Kriminaw then nodded and smiled, showing its small, sharp teeth.

"I will also be providing helpful tips for catching and training Pokémon that will help you in the future." Professor Linden then pointed at the camera. "So, what do you say, fellow Pokémon lovers? T-"

Before he could finish, he suddenly heard a little girl laughing in the distance. He turned around and saw his daughter, Violet, playing with a dragon Pokémon with smooth orange skin, long wings, and gentle eyes, along with a tiny little hummingbird Pokémon with light yellow feathers and a long beak. The dragon was laughing along with Violet, and the hummingbird was making cheerful sounds as it flew quickly from place to place.

Upon seeing this, the professor laughed and looked back at the camera. "See, isn't the bond between them beautiful? Well, if you want a bond like that, come to my lab."

"I hope to see you there. Chow!" 


	2. Episode 1

"I hope to see you there. Chow!"

A young man with shiny blue eyes and charcoal-black hair looked at his computer screen with great excitement. He was watching the video posted by Professor Linden, the number one Pokémon researcher in the Viglia region. He couldn't believe it: he was going to have a chance to get a Pokémon. His very own Pokémon!

Without hesitation, he immediately got up from his chair, grabbed his backpack, and ran out of his room.

'I gotta go tell the guys about this,' the boy thought to himself as he bolted down the stairs. 'They're gonna b- whoa!'

Before he could finish his thought, he accidentally tripped, falling down the stairs and landing hard on his bottom.

"Owwwwww," the boy moaned as he slowly got up. He reached for the doorknob to the front door, but before he could turn it he was stopped by the sound of a woman yelling, "Hold on just a minute!"

'Ah, crap,' he thought to himself. 'I must be in trouble again.'

As he waited for his inevitable doom, out from the corner came a tiny old woman with large glasses and long gray hair. She was wearing a white robe, and her hands were inside each sleeve.

"What ruckus are you making? You interrupted my meditation," the old woman said in a calm, yet stern tone.

"Heh heh. Sorry, grandma. It won't happen again." The boy knew that his grandmother loved to meditate in the morning, but he always accidentally interrupted it with his clumsy nature.

"You said that the last time you fell down the stairs, Shane" his grandma replied, which was met by the boy chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his neck. She shook her head and gave her grandson a smile. "So, where are you off to?"

Shane gave her an excited smile and said, "I got to tell the guys about us getting Pokémon!"

Grandma's eyes widened behind her spectacles. "Really? How?"

"Well, Professor Linden said in a video that he'll help everyone catch their first Pokémon today at 12 o'clock, which is in..." Shane then looked at his, which caused him to yelp in panic. "Ahh! 20 minutes! I gotta go!"

Shane opened the door and began to sprint down the road. "Love you, Grandma!" he yelled, waving frantically. Grandma waved back, chuckling to herself.

'That boy. Just like his father.' She then looked sadly at a picture hanging on the wall. It had a young and happy couple holding a little baby boy. 'If only they could see the young man he's grown up to be.'

Shane continued to sprint as he ran towards the other houses in Inizio Town. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with a Pokéball design on it, which flapped in the wind as he turned a corner.

He raised his arm and looked down at his watch. "Ahhh, 15 minutes!"

Shane then ran up to the door of a beautiful little house painted yellow. As he approached the door and got ready to knock, a boy with messy blonde hair and light-brown eyes opened the door. Both boys were surprised to see each other, with both of them jumping back.

"Ahh!" Shane yelled. "Don't scare me like that! Don't you knock?"

The boy looked at Shane with confusion. "This is my house. That's your job."

Shane then blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh... right." He then remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh! Ben, we gotta go! We're gonna get a Pokémon!"

Ben gave a surprised gasp. "R-really? How?"

Shane then grabbed his arm and pulled. "I'll explain later! Come on!"

Ben sighed as he was forced to run. How could he say no? Him and Shane have been friends ever since they were 3. Despite them both being 14 years old, Ben was much more shorter and skinnier than Shane. He had on a white t-shirt with a black line across it and cargo shorts with tons of pockets, which had tons of supplies and first-aid kits in them. That was just how Ben was: a very careful and fearful person(for better or for worse). Many people could never believe that him and Shane were friends, due to them being completely different from each other. Shane was careless and brave, which always caused Ben to step out of his comfort zone. However, Ben's carefullness has always made Shane be more careful than he used to be. I guess opposites attract, and each one makes the other better.

As the two boys continued to run, they saw the person they were looking for. He had short and spiky dark red hair and deep sea-blue eyes. He had on a red t-shirt, a black jacket unzipped, and blue skinny jeans. He had his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall of a PokéMart.

"Damian!" Shane yelled, waving his hands and jumping like a lunatic. Ben blushed and hid his face, hoping nobody was noticing this. "Yo, Damian! Come here!"

Damain rolled his eyes. "Forget it, dork." Damian was never really a "people person", and usually tried to ignore pretty much everyone that talked to him. However, Shane never really got the message to leave him alone. Yes, he knew Damian didn't like him, but he didn't care. He liked talking to everyone. So Damian decided to just give up and actually acknowledge him. But don't think him and Shane are friends(as he would always persist to anyone who said anything regarding that)!

"Aw, come on Damian! We're gonna get a Pokémon!" Shane said, grinning. He knew this would get him going. Damian loved Pokémon almost as much as he did.

Damian stepped away from the Mart with a surprised look on his face. He then shook his head, frowning. "You're lying, man. I know it."

"He's not, I swear," Ben said shyly.

'Well, Ben wouldn't lie,' Damian thought to himself. He then realized that it was too good to be true. Nothing exciting ever happens in Inizio town.

Just as he was about to tell them to go away, Damian turned around to see a chubby old man with a broomstick in his hand come out of the Mart. He had on a blue apron and his face was red with anger.

"Get off my property, Damian! I've caught you stealing my merchandise before, don't think you'll do it again!" The old man said angrily. He then charged at Damian with his broomstick.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving! You don't have any junk worth stealing!" Damian yelled as he ran towards Shane and Ben.

Shane smiled at Damian. "I knew you'd come with us!"

"Shut up. It's only because I don't have any other choice. Now what is this about?" Damian replied in an annoyed tone.

"Professor Linden's gonna help aspiring trainers catch a Pokémon in-ahhh! 10 minutes! We gotta go!" Shane yelled, beginning to run. Suddenly, Damian grabbed him by his hood as he still continued to run.

Damian sighed as he said, "I know a shortcut where we can get there in 5 minutes. Follow me."

As Damian walked calmly through an alleyway, Shane and Ben followed behind.

"I can't believe we're gonna get out own Pokémon! Isn't this awesome, Ben?" Shane asked excitedly, slapping Ben on the shoulder.

"Uh... um, yeah. I'm excited, it's just... it's just very dark in here," Ben said nervously, looking all around him.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," Damian said calmly.

As they made it to the end of the alleyway, they then walked up a small grassy hill and through a field of trees and flowers. It was Spring, so pollen was in the air, which caused Ben to sneeze.

"Atchoo!"

"Bless you," Damian said.

"Thanks," Ben replied as he pulled out a tissue from one of his many pockets.

"Atchoo!" Shane sneezed, as well.

"Shut up," Damian replied harshly.

Shane frowned and threw up his arms. "Why don't I get a 'bless you'?"

"Because I don't like you," Damian said without turning around.

"But what about Ben?" Shane asked, pointing at his friend.

"He's the lesser of two evils," Damian replied.

"Oh, uh... thanks?" Damian said in a confused tone, not sure if that was a compliment.

"Oh, yeah? Well, y-," Shane was about to make a witty(but probably not) comeback when he suddenly saw Damian stop walking. "What's wrong?"

"I think I heard someone yelling for help," Damian said in a hushed tone. He turned around and put his finger to his lips. As the three boys listened, they heard someone yelling.

"Help! Please!" the voice rang out. It sounded like a man's voice.

"It came from that way. Come on!" Shane ordered, running towards the direction of the screaming. He knew they had to hurry to get their Pokémon, but he knew that didn't matter now. He would always help someone in need, no matter what.

As Damian followed, Ben hesitated for a moment. He hated danger, but knew he had to help.

"Aw, curse my desire to do good," Ben said to himself as he ran to catch up.

To be continued... 


	3. Episode 2

Shane, Ben, and Damian continued to run, the sound of their feet pounding on the grassy terrain causing many pokémon near the area to take notice. The boys knew they were getting closer to whoever was in distress as the screams for help began to get louder.

"Somebody help! Please!" As scared and frantic the voice sounded, Shane began to realize that he had heard it before. It took him a second to figure it out, but when the answer came to him, it hit him like a pick-up truck. He began to run faster, the severity of the situation now dawning upon him.

Ben, noticing Shane's increase of speed, asked through exhausted huffs. "W-what's wrong?"

"That's Professor Linden's voice!" Shane yelled back, giving Ben a frantic look.

"Oh, crap," Damian said, looking forward and slowing down to a jog. "It looks like Linden's got company."

Shane and Ben looked in the same direction, their eyes widening and their run reduced to a stop. 'Oh, crap' seemed like the right choice of words for describing this situation to the stunned boys.

Just like Shane predicted, there was Professor Linden, sitting on the ground with his leg stretched out. His pant leg was ripped open, leaving a huge bite mark to further develop evidence of an attack. The boys also noticed how terrified the professor's face was. They looked in the direction he was facing, and it turned out the fear was warranted.

There laying down was a small girl, looking to be about 6 or 7 years old. She was cowering in fear, her light brown eyes filled with tears and terror. Around her stood several racoon-like pokémon, each one creeping closer and closer to the girl. Their small, yet sharp teeth were showing as the pokémon growled, getting their claws ready to subdue their prey.

Professor Linden looked over to his daughter. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise." He tried to sound assuring, but he honestly didn't know what to do. He tried to lift his leg, but the pain was too much for him. He looked behind him to see his backpack, which was too far for him to reach. The contents of that bag was their only hope, but how was he going to get it?

The three boys looked at each other with looks of helplessness. "What are we gonna do?" Ben asked, looking from the boys to the situation.

Shane looked around, trying to find something that would help. He then noticed a large brown backpack lying on the ground, far away from the professor. He recognized that bag from the video he watched earlier that day.

'That must be the professor's bag!" Shane thought to himself. His eyes widened. "That must mean…"

Before he finished his thought, he immediately sprinted over towards the bag. Damian and Ben looked at the running Shane, confused as to what he was doing.

"He must have a plan," Ben said. Having known Shane for so long, he grew to admire Shane's ability to come up with a solution on the spot. That was one of the things that made Shane… well, Shane. Damian looked over at Ben, seeing absolute certainty in his eyes.

'Is that right?' Damian thought to himself. 'Could that imbecile actually have a plan?'

As Shane was finally able to reach the bag, he went through each pocket to find what could be their only hope.

'Please be in here, please,' Shane wished to himself. He was running out of pockets to look through, which was causing him to lose hope. He closed his eyes as his hand went over the last pocket. 'Please… we need to save them."

As he stuck his hand inside, he felt a small, round object. A slight smile developed on his face.

"Hey!" Shane yelled, causing everyone to turn towards him (even the pokémon). He stood up, his posture and expression showing he was one of great confidence. The professor looked confused, wondering where this mysterious boy came from. Damian and Ben wondered what Shane was prepared to do, their gazes filled with suspense and anticipation.

Shane lifted up his arm, his hand enclosing what he had always dreamed of holding. It was what he wanted his life to be revolved around, what he wanted to use to make a name for himself. It was what made him what to go on an adventure, to explore and learn about the world around him. It was what his parents had and loved, and what he wanted to feel as well.

What Shane had was a Pokémon.

He leaned back and threw the Pokéball as hard as he could, watching it spin in the air and hit the ground. The ball opened, a beam of light hiding what was being contained inside. The light then diminished, showing what was truly a spectacle.

"Oh…," Shane said in awe, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"My…," Ben said, watching what was unfolding with amazement.

"Arceus," Damian finished, his mouth wide and his eyes unable to look away.

Everyone watched as the new pokémon looked around, its eyes the brightest of reds and burning with fiery determination. It was a small-looking creature, with its thin and slithery tail being slightly longer than its body. It's orange fur moved around with the wind, causing it to almost look like the creature was on fire. It did, however, have a small ember moving furiously on top of its head. Its ears were beginning to twitch, and its small puppy-like nose began to sniff around. Noticing the racoon pokémon surrounding the professor's daughter, its eyes squinted and it began to growl.

"W-what kind of pokémon is this?" Shane asked, not able to wipe the astonishment off his face.

The professor looked over at him, wincing in pain as he did. "It's called… a Pyrten."

"Pyrten," Shane said to himself slowly. The name… it had a nice ring to Shane. It just sounded right to him. He smiled, his stance changing into one ready for battle. "Pyrten?"

The fiery pokémon looked over at Shane, its expression softening. It seemed to be able to trust this boy, despite only just meeting him. "Pyr?"

"Let's get 'em," Shane commanded, his hands curling up into fists. The Pyrten then looked in front of him, noticing that the wild pokémon were now charging at them, menacing teeth and all.

Shane grinned. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'

 _To be continued..._


	4. Episode 3

During the course of one's life, a dream is realized and thoroughly admired. We strive to follow that dream, but until then... we think. We think with the mission of perfectionism of that dream, memorizing every single detail and answering every single question. What will we do? How will we react when the dream comes to fruition? Will it be everything I want it to be? Well, that dream must be fulfilled in order to answer those question.

However, there is a question that can be answered right now: was any of this going through Shane's head when his dream was being fulfilled?

Heck no.

The thrill of the moment was just too much for Shane to comprehend anything other than the situation at hand. He was focused, he was determined…

"Alright, Pyrten! Use… um…"

… he was confused as to what to do next.

Damian and Ben looked over at Shane, noticing the look of confusion on Shane's face growing larger and larger.

"Well? Go on, tell it to do something!" Damian yelled over to the perplexed trainer-to-be with his hands cupped around his mouth, his voice stinging with annoyance (as well as a little jealousy).

"I- I don't know any of Pyrten's moves! I didn't even know this thing existed until just now!" Shane yelled back, running his hands through his hair.

Damian groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Are you serious? Come on, how dumb are you?"

Shane stomped up and down in frustration, his eyes closed and his mouth wide. "Oh yeah? Well, you tell me one of its moves, then."

"Uh… um… s-shut up!" Damian yelled back, a slight blush coming on his cheeks.

'This is hopeless,' Ben thought to himself, shaking his head.

What then followed was the genius exchange between two great minds:

"Ha! See? You don't even know!"

"Shut up, idiot! I know more than you!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot, idiot!"

"I said don't call me-"

"Pyrten, use ember!"

Amid all the chaos and name-calling, the gruff and experienced sound of Professor Linden's voice rang out like the chime of a rusty church bell. Everyone looked over at the old man, who was still on the ground due to his injury.

Pyrten's ears shot up, hearing the familiar words of the bright red eyes began to glow even brighter, the ember on its head beginning to grow more intense. It dug its claws into the ground and opened its mouth wide, shooting out a small (yet intense) ball of fire.

The enemy pokémon looked over and took notice of the danger coming towards them. They seemed to be distracted by the hateful banter coming from the two boys to realize that maybe Pyrten was going to be a challenge for the trouble- making group. This fear was about to become a reality as the ball of fire was getting closer at an alarming rate.

"K-Kriminaw!" the five Pokémon yelled frantically. They began to disperse, doing their best to get away from the flame.

Professor Linden continued to park orders, doing his best to not pass out from the pain coming from his bite wound. "Now… use headbutt!"

Pyrten then charged, its flaming head held low. Running at such an incredible speed, one of the Kriminaw was unable to dodge out of the way, feeling the full extent of thr blow.

"Naaaaawww!" it yelled as it flew back. It landed hard on the ground, its eyes turning into spiral shapes.

"Whoa," Shane watched the spectacle in amazement. The way Pyrten moved, how fast and strong it was made him think:

'I need this pokémon.'

"Pyrten… *huff*... use… ugh…" before the professor could give out another order, he felt his consciousness about to give way. His eyelids were beginning to droop, despite his desperate urge to keep them open.

Pyrten looked over at the professor in concern, wondering what he wanted it to do next. Suddenly, out of the corner of its eye, it saw one of the Kriminaw lash out at it. Its claws were sharp and it was ready to get revenge for its fallen comrade.

"Pyrten, dodge!"

Hearing this order caused Pyrten to quickly jump out of the way of the attack, the Kriminaw's claw digging deep in the ground. Pyrten looked behind him, knowing the unfamiliar voice was coming from the mysterious boy it just met.

Shane looked it in the bright red eyes and confidently smiled. "Good job, Pyrten."

He then looked over at Professor Linden, who was staring at him with drooping eyes and a look of puzzlement. Shane lifted his hand and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, Professor. You're Pokémon's in safe hands."

The professor slightly nodded, his head beginning to drop to the ground as he lost consciousness. He did have one last thought before he blacked out: "Whose is this kid?"

Shane looked over at Damian and Ben, who were surprised to see the sudden change in expression. Shane now looked confident and focused. He almost looked like… an actual pokémon trainer.

"Guys, get the professor and the girl out of here! I'll finish this," he said, then turning his attention to the four remaining Kriminaw (who looked even angrier than before).

"Don't tell me what to do," Damian muttered under his breath as he walked over to the unconscious professor. "Come on, Ben."

Ben followed nervously, each of the boys grabbing the arms of the professor. He looked over and saw the little girl, who was still shaking with fear.

Ben gave her the best calm smile he could. "Hey. It's going to be ok. Come with us and we're going to take care of your father."

He held out his hand to the girl, who nervously reached for it. She looked up at him, her light brown eyes stained with tears. Ben reached into one of the many pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out a handkerchief. He smiled warmly and gave it to the girl.

"It's going to be ok," he repeated.

As she carefully dried her eyes, she looked back at Shane who was now yelling a command to Pyrten, who was following it without hesitation. "W-who is that boy?"

"A fool," Damian answered harshly. "A lucky fool."

As the group walked away from the scene, the battle between Shane and the group of Kriminaw was becoming more intense.

"Pyrten, use ember!" Shane commanded, sweat dripping off his brow. He never knew pokémon battles could be so exhausting.

'This is so awesome!'

Pyrten coughed up another fire ball, aiming it at a charging Kriminaw. Unable to dodge it, it relunctantly took the the blast head on. It collapsed onto the ground, unable to continue battling.

"Yeah! Two down, three to- oh!" Shane began to celebrate his minor achievement, but then realized he had made a grave mistake. He didn't notice another Kriminaw charging from behind Pyrten, who wasn't able to stop the surprise attack. It was knocked back by the force of the enemy, landing hard on the ground.

"Pyrrrrr!" it yelped in pain, slowly getting up to its feet. Now injured, it seemed that the tables were now turned. The three remaining Kriminaw were circling around the helpless Pyrten, ready to strike.

"Oh no! What do I do?" Shane asked himself, hating the helplessness he was feeling right now. If he had been paying attention, they wouldn't be in this mess. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, unable to look at his helpless partner.

"I… I failed. I'm… so sorry," Shane said softly, a tear running down his cheek. His dream, everything he had been waiting for, was now beginning to crash down upon him.

Suddenly… he heard something.

Shane looked up to see Pyrten beginning to change. Its eyes were were glowing brighter and brighter. The fire on its head was starting to grow, emanating heat equal to that of an inferno. The fur surrounding it was rising and moving around, looking like a sea of fire crashing on the Pyrten's back. Its growl was becoming louder and more menacing, causing Shane to look up and find this beautiful (yet terrifying) spectacle.

"P-Pyrten?" Shane asked nervously. Was it mad at him for failing, or was it something else? The Kriminaw were just as confused as Shane was, looking at each other in alarm.

It then drew back its head, and let out the most powerful roar that he had ever heard. It was so strong that the noise seemed to have weight, causing both the group of Kriminaw and Shane to fall back. It was like a powerful gust of wind, blowing away everything in its path. Trees were moving violently side to side, twigs and patches of grass were swirling in the air. Shane felt like he was in a tornado, grabbing onto a nearby rock as to not fly away. The Kriminaw were not so lucky, each of them being hurled into the air.

Pyrten then slowly closed its mouth, its eyes beginning to dim and the fire on its head returning to normal. Shane felt the wind begin to die down as he slowly moved away from the rock. He looked around, seeing all the destruction that… whatever it was… had caused. He couldn't even find the Kriminaw; they must have been blown away.

Shane looked over at the Pyrten, who was jumping up and down and cheering, "Pyrten! Pyrten!"

He rubbed his hand through his hair, which was now standing up on end. "Well… that happened…"


	5. Episode 4

**-Say hello to the Viligia region Pokédex, the latest in cutting-edge Pokémon technology!-**

 **Pokédex #: #006**

 **Name: Pyrten**

 **Classification: The Fire Marten Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Height: 1'02''**

 **Weight: 20.1 lbs.**

 **Known Moves: Ember, Headbutt, Growl, Tail Whip**

 **Abilities: Desperation***

 **Description: Pyrten, a very kind and gentle species of Pokémon, are known to be very sweet towards their own kind as well as their trainers. However, they are known to have a very bad temper when irritated. Because of this, lazy and immature trainers will feel the wrath of Pyrten if treated badly.**

 **The tiny ember that burns on top of Pyrten's head does not cause pain to the Pokémon, but is just a display of how much "heat energy"(dubbed by the famous Professor Linden) it contains in its body. When Pyrten gets angry, the flame turns into a small inferno. However, when it gets sad, the flame will get smaller. As long as Pyrten is alive, the fire can never be put out (not even water and sand can stop it from burning).**

 **Pokédex #: #012**

 **Name: Kriminaw**

 **Classification: The Mischievous Raccoon Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Height: 1'08''**

 **Weight: 18.5 lbs.**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, Bite, Growl, Twitch***

 **Abilities: Sneaky***

 **Description: Kriminaws are known to be very gentle and loyal Pokémon. However, they are also known to have a mischievous side, stealing food and shiny things from anything that moves.**

 **Kriminaws are usually seen holding onto their long and bushy tails. They do this because they are known to be easily stressed, and they hold onto their tails and squeeze as a sort of stress reliever.**

 ***All-new moves and abilities that will be explained later.**

On a dirt road path next to a clean and grassy open field, with nothing but a few trees and bushes to be seen in the distance, walked a visibly fatigued Shane. His hands were sitting inside his hoodie pockets and his head was looking down, deep in thought.

'What was that back there? What kind of move did Pyrten use?' he asked himself, pulling the Pokéball containing his fiery companion and examining it. He recalled the force that simple roar gave, making the enemy Pokémon get blown away. What kind of power did this Pyrten have? There was another question that was knocking around Shane's mind: will he be able to control this power if he was given the chance?

"I need to figure this out," Shane said to himself, throwing up the Pokéball while doing so. After the Pokéball crashed onto the ground and opened up, out came Pyrten. But… something was wrong.

"Pyrten?" Shane called nervously to the Pokémon, who was lying on the ground and breathing heavily.

"P-P… Pyrten," it called weakly, slightly raising its head. The human and Pokémon locked eyes, both sets filled with worry.

Suddenly, Shane felt a drop of water hit his head. He looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sun, sprinkles of rain beginning to fall onto the ground harder and harder. He looked over at Pyrten, who continued to lie down in spite of the rain, too weak to even take cover.

Shane looked down at his shoes. What was he thinking even considering the idea that he would have a chance at becoming a trainer? His first time using a Pokémon has been a disaster, and the injured Pokémon lying in front of him was obvious proof of that. He just couldn't see it in any other way.

"I-it's my fault," Shane whispered, tears falling down his face. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to get that one thought out of his head, the one that he knew was true but didn't want to face. But it continued to ring like a bell in his mind, unable to stop it:

'Your parents would be disappointed in you if they saw you now.'

This made Shane immediately take action. He quickly picked up Pyrten and began to sprint down the road, the rain starting to become a downpour. Pyrten looked up at Shane in confusion, noticing the tears streaming down his eyes.

"No... no!" Shane yelled to himself, his feet hitting the ground hard and the rain stinging his face. "I'm not letting anyone down! I'm going to fix this!" Pyrten looked at Shane in astonishment, seeing the spirit this boy had.

Shane then looked down at Pyrten. "I'm not going to let you down!"

Suddenly, in the distance, Shane saw a round-looking building. Upon further examination, it turned out to be their saving grace: a Pokémon Center. With its circular red roof, fresh look, and recognizable design, it was surely a sight for sore eyes for any struggling trainer. After making this realization, he began to sprint even faster towards the building.

'I'm fixing this, I'm fixing this,' Shane thought to himself repeatedly. He wasn't going to screw this up. He was going to be a Pokémon center. He was going to make them proud.

As he made it to the Center, the motion-sensored doors immediately opened and Shane charged in. He ran up to the counter and lightly placed Pyrten on it, making sure he didn't hurt Pyrten any more than he already has.

"U-um, can I help you?" the young woman behind the counter asked with a confused and nervous expression. She had light blue eyes and pretty, red hair that was neatly tied up in a ponytail. She had on a white apron with a "PC" logo on it, and underneath that was a pink dress, making the perfect ensemble that made everyone think "nurse".

"P-please… help Pyrten. I-it's h-hurt," Shane gasped out, trying to catch his breathe. He was also shivering, his entire body soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Ok. We'll take care of your Pyrten, but we need to take care of you too. Floraroo, come here, please," the nurse said calmly, motioning for something behind Shane to come over.

Shane looked behind him to see a tiny kangaroo-looking Pokémon hopping towards him. It had light- green fur and a white belly, which was covered by an apron that had the words "Pokémon Center Helper" written with large red letters. Shane could see the kindness in its light green eyes, a white lily next to its right ear completing the ensemble of a sweet and caring Pokémon. It had in its paws a small blanket, which the Pokémon proceeded to put over Shane's shoulders.

Shane gave the Floraroo a little smile. "T-thanks."

The Floraroo smiled back, then hopped away to care for Pyrten. Gently picking up the injured Pokémon, it placed it on a tiny gurney and began to roll it towards double doors in the back of the room. Shane looked past those doors, his mind continuing to beg, 'Please be okay, Pyrten"

The nurse noticed the worried look on Shane's face and gave him a warm smile. "Your Pyrten's going to be just fine."

These words gave Shane comfort and hope. They knew what they were doing, right? Everything's going to be okay, he just knew it. But, those words she said…

'... _your Pyrten_.'

Shane looked down, his heart starting to break again. 'But it's not mine. I failed it. It probably hates me now.'

He clencehed his fists, not wanting to think about stuff like that. He had to take his mind off it.

"What kind of Pokémon is that? I've never heard of a Floraroo," Shane said to himself, not noticing the nurse hearing this until she responded.

"A Floraroo's a Normal/Grass type, and it's my partner here at the Center," the nurse said, smiling kindly. "She's well-known for being a very gentle and caring Pokémon, so they're the perfect Pokémon to work with in the health care position. But, they are also tough battlers."

Shane looked at the nurse, surprised at what he heard. "That gentle thing is a good battler? It just seems too nice to hurt anything."

The nurse giggled, putting her hands behind her back. "There's more to battling than just brute force. Floraroo's a sneaky battler, using aroma tactics to trick its opponent.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Shane said, laughing a little. He liked this nurse character, and wanted to learn more about her. "Oh, I'm Shane Rider. And your name is?"

"Everyone here calls me Nurse Joy, but… you can call me Elizabeth. Or Liz, if you want. Either way is fine… heh heh," the nurse began to blush slightly, nervously playing with her hair.

"Okay, Liz. That's a nice name." Shane looked at this nurse, noticing that she looked the same age as him. However, despite this, she had the air of someone much more mature than himself, Shane noticed. She also seemed like a genuinly nice person, one that was making Shane feel more relaxed already.

"Hey, um… how old are you. I mean, if you don't mind me asking," Shane asked, grabbing hold of the blanket on his shoulders and pulling it tighter.

"Oh, I'm 15. Why?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"That was how old I thought you were. It's just… aren't you a little young to be running a Pokémon Center?" Shane asked.

"My parents run the entire branch of Pokémon Centers here in the Viglia region. There are 18 Centers in this region, so me and my sisters run each one."

Shane's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa, wait. You have 17 sisters?"

Elizabeth smiled, nodding her head. "Yep. I'm the youngest one, so I look after the smallest Center." She then looked down at her nurse uniform, grabbing the sides of it and frowning. "That also means I get the worst-looking nurse outfit of the bunch."

Without thinking, Shane blurted out. "I think you look cute in your uniform."

Elizabeth looked up at Shane quickly, her face turning beet red and her blue eyes beginning to twinkle. "R-really?"

Shane's eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened. He didn't mean to say that, it just sort of… came out. He knew he had to remedy the situation. "I… um…"

"Smooth talking, man."

Shane jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Damian, a big smirk sitting comfortably on his face.

"D-Damian? What are-" Before Shane could finish his sentence, he heard the sound of a little girl saying, "Hey, it's that boy who has Pyrten!"

Shane looked behind Damian to see Professor Linden, his daughter, and Ben sitting at one of the tables in the waiting area. Linden had a bandage wrapped around his leg, and a walking stick could be seen next to him. The little girl had a small bandage on her face, but she seemed perfectly fine.

Shane felt a wave of relief wash through him. He was so glad they were all okay. However, a wave of anxiety then followed, causing Shane to gulp nervously.

'I have to tell the Professor about Pyrten'.


	6. Episode 5

Shane's heart began to pound as he walked over to the professor. How was he going to tell him that he got his Pokémon hurt? That was the last thing you wanted to do as an aspiring trainer: screw up in front of the professor.

'How is he gonna trust me with anything, let alone a Pokémon?' Shane asked himself, sweat dripping off his brow. He stopped in front of where Professor Linden was sitting, fearing the worst. As he slowly got to his feet and opened his mouth to speak, Shane tensed and braced himself.

'Here it comes…' Shane thought, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a large hand hit him gently on the back. Again, it was gentle, but the strength of the large professor caused Shane to fall forward. The bellowing laugh of the professor rang in his ears, adding to the boy's confusion.

'What? I-is he not mad?' Shane asked himself, straightening himself up.

Professor Linden showed a humongous smile, saying, "Young man, I would like to thank you for your courage!"

"Oh… I… I didn't really do…," Shane tried to figure out what to say, but he was at a lost.

"Oh, don't be modest! You saved me and my precious daughter! I don't want to know what would've happened if you brave young men hadn't saved us," the professor said, turning to the little girl sitting at the table. "Isn't that right, Violet?"

"Uh-huh. Also, if you hadn't come to save us, I wouldn't have met my future husband!" Violet then ran over to Ben, hugging his arm and rubbing her cheek on his. Ben immediately began to blush, trying his best to slowly scoot away from the adoring little girl.

Damian laughed behind him, his arms crossed. "Ben, if you don't make me the best man at your wedding, I'm going to be upset."

Ben looked down at his shoes, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the affection he was receiving. "I… uh… didn't really do much, really."

Violet then wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and squeezed, causing him to choke. "Aww, isn't he cute?"

"The cutest," Damian answered with a smirk.

As all of this unfolded, Elizabeth ran over to Shane, admiration in her eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear, but you saved these people? That's so awesome!"

Shane blushed, scratching his cheek nervously. "Oh, i-it was nothing, honestly."

Then, Damian walked over to Shane and put his arm over his shoulder, wearing the biggest grin on his face. "Yeah, that was great and all, but… Shane, how cute did you think she was in that uniform?"

Both Shane and Elizabeth opened their mouths in shock and turned beet red. "D-Damian!" Shane shouted at his "friend", who was laughing away.

Violet walked towards Elizabeth, still holding Ben in a choke hold. "Wow, you're so pretty! I want to be as pretty as you when I grow up!"

"O-oh, thank you," Elizabeth said kindly, but nervously. "You're very pretty, too."

Ben grabbed Shane's sweatshirt sleeve and pulled, trying to get his attention. "S-Shane… help… me." His face was beginning to turn blue from the choking hug.

Unfortunately, Shane couldn't hear Ben's cries for help, because he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned and saw Professor Linden, who had a serious look on his face. "So… is Pyrten okay?"

Shane's eyes widened. He forgot to tell the professor about Pyrten's condition, but it seems he already knew. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. It seemed as if the guilt was beginning to choke him, making him unable to speak.

"Oh, Pyrten's going to be just fine. We're taking care of him right now." As Elizabeth said said this, the double doors leading to the infirmary were opened behind her. She turned and smiled. "Well, here they come now."

Pyrten was laying on a tiny gurney being pushed by Floraroo. It seemed to be sleeping, its body moving up and down through slow breaths underneath the sheets. The fire on its head had returned to its normal size and intensity. It looked so peaceful, it's eyes closed and its mouth slightly opened as it dozed away.

Everyone walked up to the sleeping Pokémon, surrounding the gurney. Shane looked at him, feeling the guilt continuing to push on his chest.

"Is Pyrten okay now?" Shane asked Elizabeth, his tone worried.

Elizabeth smiled, nodding her head. "Yep. According to Floraroo, it was given Sitrus berries to help regain its strength and plenty of fluids. She checked its body thoroughly for any scrapes or bruises, but Pyrten seems to be in perfect condition now." Floraroo backed this up with a nod.

Shane sighed in relief, putting his head on one of the rails of the gurney, looking down at the floor. "That's good. That's… good."

As Professor Linden checked out his Pokémon, he heard Shane say, "Professor Linden… I'm so sorry."

He looked over at the boy, who was still staring at the ground. His body was shaking slightly, indicating that he was sobbing. His face was hidden from the others, but they could see the tears falling on the floor.

"I-I've wanted to be a Pokémon trainer for so long, and I thought this was my chance to become one. But… I couldn't do it. I hurt your Pokémon." He looked up now, showing his tear-stained face.

"A-and I don't know what it is, but… during the battle, when Pyrten got hurt… I felt it, too. N-not in the same way, but… I felt the same anguish… the same fear it did…"

Everyone stared at Shane in stunned silence. Professor Linden's eyes were wide, as if some question he had for so long was being answered.

"I… I didn't know what it was, but… I care so much about this Pokémon. A-and… I just met it today. But… it feels like I've known him forever." Shane put his head back down on the railing. "I know he's your Pokémon, and I hurt it. But… it wasn't on purpose. I could never do that to Pyrten. So… I'm sorry."

Shane began to walk towards the exit, his head held down. Everyone watched him walk away, not sure what to do or what to say.

Well, except for one person.

"Shane, wait!"

Shane stopped walking, turned to see Professor Linden slowly walking towards him. He had an odd look on his face that confused Shane. It was like a mix between confusion and clarity.

With his head down, Professor Linden said, "Ever since I caught that Pyrten, he has been one of the best partners I've ever had. But… there was always this feeling that… we didn't go together. I believe in Pokémon having trainers they are destined to be with…" He moved closely to Shane, placing a firm grip on his shoulder. "... and I think you're destined to be with Pyrten."

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pyrten… destined for him. It just didn't sound right to him. Then again, that feeling just wouldn't go away, the one that said he wanted to train Pyrten, no matter what.

"I-I…" Shane tried to say something to the professor, but was cut off by the raising of his hand.

"Ah, don't say anything. I've already made up my mind," Professor Linden said, smiling. He then looked over at Ben and Damian, his smile growing even larger. "However, I think I need to show you two something before anything is settled."

Professor Linden walked over to his bag on the table, the eyes of the others following his movements in anticipation. He reached into the front pocket and pulled out two Poké Balls.

"Wait," Damian said in confused excitement.

"T-those are," Ben gasped, unable to breath.

With a chuckle, the professor threw the two balls into the air. As they hit the ground, waves of light shot out of the now-open spheres. As the light dissolved, what stood among the teens were two Pokémon they had never seen before.

"Cubero!"

"Staaaaaagnewt!"


End file.
